grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Petites
The twin sisters of Blanche Petite and Chloe Petite. Early Life Born and bred in Grasmere Valley, these two twins are comprised of Blanche Petite and Chloe Petite. They make themselves distinctive by their clothing with Chloe being dressed in Pink and Blanche being dressed in blue. With their parents moving out of Grasmere Valley for business reasons, for a young age the girls lived by themselves in the town. The girls attend school but also show their flare in other matters as they are good chefs who often sell cookies and also hotel workers at the hotel which Anthony is in charge. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 Both Chloe and Blanche are at the hotel working when the impromptu wedding reception of Yasmin and Johan turn up to the hotel. Unlike Clara Rosebell and Stephanie Rosebell who had gone to the wedding leaving Anthony Hall, their boss, to do the work at the hotel, these two stayed and helped their boss. Volume 3 The two both sue Detective Stall with his false arrest on two occasions. one when he believed they were an underground gang when they were just baking cookies and the second when he was trying to find Lexia Xing-Jung and Lexia Xing-Jung as it was believed they were making a nuclear bomb at La Vista restaurant when it was just them making cookies with the help of The William Brothers. Volume 5 The Petites is among those going climbing in Largas down the cliffs edge along with Mr Ambrose, Candid Candy, Nanny Prescot, Harvey Robinson, Wilma Timber, George Taylor, Gary Robinson, Ken Kennedy, Eve Kennedy, Buck Felton, Celina Teague, Jason Phoenix and Marge. Marge insists to go first. Due to her very large frame she nearly causes everyone supporting her to die and also a helicopter brought in to help with Lee Xing-Jung and Ben Forster to crash as they tried t get her on board. No one died but all those involved when discovered by Mrs Grasmere are banished from the town to Elysian Fields. They all manage to escape from Elysian Fields with others who were banished there such as Daisy, Ed Robinson and Ted Fed however nearly everyone except for Daisy ignores Ted Fed idea of how to get home and decide to follow Ed as they assume Ted known for his stupidity could never get them home. They are mistaken however when they are captured and Daisy and Ted Fed are the ones who manage to get home. Gary as does everyone who followed Ed end up in a big net hanging over a pool of crocodiles, however due to Mr Gardiner's inability to work it the crane falls back and they manage to not go into the pool of crocodiles and get free. Volume 7 By then the girls had reached Sixth Form with Chloe becoming head girl of the school. Volume 8 Chloe and Blanche are at the meeting to discuss the visit of Mr Gardiner and Julie who have just won the election and whether or not they should be allowed to visit due to the pair's checked history with Grasmere Valley. Blanche is waiting for her sister while Chloe as head girl has to chair the meeting. She does her best to stop Jake Petri, the head boy, who wants the pair to come to the school for the visit to happen but is powerless in doing so with Jake overruling everyone. This would be the backdrop to Jake Petri school massacre where he would girl Alisha Baucham and attempt to kill Scott Petri, his brother and Jennie Wier, his girlfriend. Volume 10 When the Mafia strike the town and are trying to get everyone else killed, they are at the Town Hall trying to work out who the Mafia is. They voted for Larry Lothario for being the Mafia and due to the vote he along with Ted Fed are put to death for the crime of being in the Mafia. It turns out that they are all playing the game Mafia. No one is hurt and everyone enjoyed playing the game Volume 17 Both Blanche and Chloe go to Mariath Le Briosse house to try and extract money from the wealthy cranky recluse in order to get money for the town for all of its repairs and to solve their financial crisis. BLnache runs away as soon as Mariath starts talking. Chloe tries to butter her up and get her to give the money but Mariath refuses, and slams the door in her face. Volume 18 The ladies graduate from University and move away from Grasmere Valley at the end of Volume 18. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #24,29,34 and 35 When the Frost Settles #34 Tale of Lani Armstrong Chloe Petite is at the mall trying to convince Samantha that Lani Armstrong needs professional help. Samantha agrees with Chloe's assessment. #51-56 A Blue Christmas without You #56 Tale of Christmas On Christmas Day with the Carol Service, Blanche plays Mary and David Braxton plays Joseph and are seen being told there is no room rather over the top by Debbie Prescot. #79-80 This Camp is Occupied #80 Tale of Colonel Bission Chloe is among those seen rushing into camp when they had enough of Captain AWOL holding the camp hostage, causing for the delusional Captain to runaway as far as he could. #81 Let’s Play Ball #81 Tale of Cammy Dolwaski Chloe is watching the Baseball/Rounders mashup game in the park and when Rory Macclesfield challenges Cammy Dolwaski to see who can catch the ball when a home run is hit, Chloe encourages her to take him on. Soon everyone has a side they are choosing but in the end it is Daffodil who manages to catch the ball.